


Sleep Is The Best Medicine

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco merely wanted his boyfriend to be healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is The Best Medicine

Draco ran his hand through his boyfriend’s thick black hair, his other hand holding a book up as he read in silence, Harry’s soft snores the only thing that could be heard, the young man still fighting a wayward spring cold that didn’t seem to want to leave. He sighed when he felt Harry cough slightly, it sounding wet and congested.  Honestly, the Malfoy heir couldn’t comprehend Pomfrey’s idea of letting Harry suffer in order for his immune system to strengthen.

                Hearing a twig snap, Draco turned and frowned when he saw Harry’s friends stalking up to them.

                “There he is,” snapped Hermione.

                “Quiet,” Draco hissed, “He just fell asleep.”

                “We need to talk to him,” Ron growled.

                “Is it important Weasel?”

                “Yes.”

                Draco sighed, “Is it life-or-death?”

                “…No.”

                “Then, it can wait,” Draco replied, his eyes narrowed on the two Gryffindors, “Now, if you two could be nice and bugger off.”

                Hermione rolled her eyes, “Harry! Wake up!”

                Draco cursed as he felt Harry grumble, the man’s eyes squeezing shut as his sleep was disturbed. “Damn it Granger. Let him sleep.”

                “Harry!” Ron bellowed.

                Harry’s eyes eased opened, “Wait? What? Dray?”

                “Apparently your friends don’t realize proper manners,” Draco snapped.

                Harry yawned and pushed himself up, “What are you two doing here?”

                “Harry, you have an essay to write!” Hermione said, her hands on her hips, “You have no time to be sleeping or be with Malfoy right now!”

                Harry winced at the loud volume, “Draco said he was going to help me with it tonight,”

                “But Harry,” Hermione whined, “It would be easier with us, I already have the books set out for you.”

                Harry sighed, another yawn breaking his lips, “I’ll be fine ‘Mione. Draco will be plenty of help.”

                Draco frowned, “Perhaps we should make another trip to Madam Pomfrey,”

                Harry shook his head, before wincing, “No, she won’t give me anything. We already tried three times.”

                “You still have that blasted cold mate?” Ron inquired.

                Harry nodded and leaned his head against the tree, “How long was I asleep?”

                “Only fifteen minutes before the two loudmouths came and woke you up,” Draco mumbled.

                Harry lightly smacked Draco’s shoulder, “Dray.”

                Draco rolled his eyes, but kept him mouth shut nonetheless. “I’ll get my essay done by tonight ‘Mione, I swear,” Harry mumbled, “Dray will haul my ass,” he paused as he yawned, “to the library later.

                “Yes Granger, I’ll make sure Golden Boy will have all his homework done by tomorrow, now run off.” Draco snapped, “I’m sure you have some illogical studying to do.”

                Hermione gasped but huffed off nonetheless, and after sending the blond a glare, Ron followed. Harry sighed, “That wasn’t nice.”

                “Neither was waking you up,” Draco retorted, “Now, lie back down.”

                Harry smiled but nestled back into Draco’s lap, his eyes almost shutting instantly; however, before he drifted fully asleep he felt Draco’s lip pressed upon his temple along with a whispered confession of love that made him smile. 


End file.
